THe Rings of Power
by death at your feet
Summary: This is sort of a book crossover i guess. But mostly i made it up myself. I hope you like it!


**The Rings of Power**

Prologue

It was dark and cold in the city of Shaw. The moons pale light shed murky shadows over most of the paved roads within the cities boundaries. Shaw was normally a city with much hustle and bustle, even at the hour of midnight, which was the present time. The city was always filled with laughter and merrymaking; bright lights would throw out a happy glare and metal ornaments would sparkle in all the light. Bars would be overflowing with people, and theaters would be filled to the brim with theatrical students and spectators.

And the one thing that the city of Shaw was most proud of was the fact that there were little or no homeless. The people of Shaw were like a tight knit family. Everybody knew each other and everybody helped each other. When one mans business was failing the people of the city would instantly rush to his side, aiding and nursing his business back to health. And when a woman was widowed, instantly Shaw was there to help, giving her food, and gifts.

But tonight an eerie blanket of silence covered the great city. No sound was made except for the occasional howl of a dog or the snicker of a horse.

Suddenly the silence was betrayed by a slam of a door and footsteps. A tall slender man walked down the deserted streets of Shaw. Casually he flicked back his black hair, revealing his paper white skin and his pale yellow eyes with slits running vertically down each one. He walked slowly at first, but gathered speed until he was walking just barely below a jog. He walked in the shadows of the houses surrounding him and staying hidden behind large crates of lobster, barley, wheat, and other goods.

He suddenly stopped and changed direction, now going at a fast paced jog. His footsteps echoed loudly in the seemingly vacant city. He jogged to the center of the city were the town square was, and stopped. He stooped over the fountain in the center and took a long sip. He was suddenly startled be a voice behind him.

"So, you came" whispered the voice. The voice was deep and raspy, and reminded the man of two stones grating against each other.

"Indeed I have Dargun, but I am curious, where are we to go?" The mans voice was terrifying. It echoed with not just his voice but the voice of hundreds others. Some of the voices screaming out in pain, while others cried out in sorrow. Dargun recoiled back in disgust at the sound of his voice.

"Speak silently so no one should hear you Amdear, we would not want _them_ to follow us."

Amdear growled causing Dargun to recoil again once more. "No one is here, I have made sure of that, they are…..lets just say gone."

Dargun hissed, "I do not approve of your disgusting ways, so I would prefer that you did not tell me how you did it."

"Oh shut up, I know that you perform the Dark Arts as well." Amdear whispered threateningly. "We came here for a reason, so let's get on with business."

"Yes, yes, of course", Dargun said with distaste. Dargun quickly searched inside of his cloak grunted and pulled out a rat's skull. He placed it on his hand and started to say something, but before he could complete his first word Amdear interrupted.

"Never mind you foolish ways of transportation, I will do it." Amdear drew himself up to his full height, and whispered "Arět temïs fărloon." Though the man had whispered the words, the echoing voices screamed out the words. The voices sounded pained, and hurt. Amdear eyes slowly changed color from yellow to hot red. Dargun turned to run but suddenly tendrils of smoke, lazily drifted from the ground binding both Dargun and Amdear. Dargun squealed, terrified of the magic, but Amdear smiled. The echoing voices turned from words to screams, as if hundreds of people were being tormented at the same time.

The smoke completely encased both Dargun and Amdear completely. Suddenly the smoke began to glow. White at first but suddenly it turned black which somehow emitted a black light. Dargun began whimpering in his cocoon of smoke, but suddenly his pitiful sounds were gone. The smoke that had surrounded them changed back its normal color, and began to disperse in the wind. When it was gone, the two men who had just been there before were gone.


End file.
